


Line of Sight

by howellfornia



Series: Line of Sight [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Decathlon Practice, F/M, Fix-it fic, Gen, Infinity War spoilers, Mild Language, Post-Infinity War, Senior year, Slice of Life, Song Series mayhaps, Sort Of, Spider-man and his spidey clan, a lot of internal monologue, more tags to added later on when i can wrap my head around what the fuck i’m doing, sorta song fic..., teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellfornia/pseuds/howellfornia
Summary: I'm facing back to frontOver my shoulder at the sunAnd it's an open doorEnd of my line of sight once morePeter's senior has begun at Midtown, and after the whole Thanos-thing, he desperately tries to hang onto the more normal aspects of high-school life. And nothing sounds more normal than a movie night with his Decathlon team... and has MJ always been that pretty?





	Line of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to writing for the MCU so pls be kind but also give some good criticism because lord knows I need it! I'm doing what I've always done the first time I've ever written for a fandom, and that is a song fic... but this might be a whole little series of one-shots and I might write a behemoth of a Fic loosely tied to this or the other way around I don't know, the world is my oyster! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter has never considered MJ in the way that he did with Liz. MJ was quiet, dark, borderline pretentious but tolerable and even funny. She a mess of brown locks always in her face, and she drank her tea with milk and honey. She read _The Jungle_ for fun but not like Madison when she read Upton Sinclair’s famous novel. _Everyone_ knew Madison was reading the fucking thing because she made sure everybody knew. MJ just read and drew people in crisis, and gave some banter when appropriate and didn’t take any of Flash’s shit.  

And Peter was beginning to notice small details like the way her eyelashes curled up and she had a faint dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks. He noticed her deft fingers as she took notes in class or typed something on her laptop while at decathlon practice. He noticed her mismatched socks after practice on Friday when everyone decided that shoes were for losers and the gym floor was now their personal Slip-N-Slide.

So when MJ came sliding over too fast and damn near tackled Peter, he noticed then too, sprawled out on his back with MJ’s laugh in his ear that perhaps he might be developing feelings for her.

She rolled off him and continued to laugh, and he joined in. It was funny.

And he had no qualms with inviting her over for his and Ned’s movie night, which led to the rest of the decathlon team inviting themselves over for a movie night at Peter’s rather tiny apartment.

“Hey Aunt May, um the whole decathlon team is coming for a movie night,” Peter said sheepishly into his phone.

He hears a sharp intake of breath but Aunt May composes herself, “That’s great sweetie! I’ll head over to Delmar’s right now for snacks and stuff,” Peter lets out a relieved sigh.

Maybe May thought he wasn’t going to do his rounds tonight because he was going to have company. And maybe she was right, Spider-Man deserved a night off every once in a while.

-

Once the group of about eight teenagers barrels into Peter’s apartment, they make themselves comfortable, kicking their shoes off by the front door, creating a pile of backpacks behind the couch that Flash and two others have flopped onto.

 

Peter heads into his room real quick to drop his backpack on the ground and take off his sweatshirt. He’s grown a little bit since his freshman year. Not quite six feet tall, but not his shrimpy 5’7” stature anymore either. His puberty had finally let his body catch up with his super-powers. Which meant facial hair and easier to handle spidey-senses.

His spidey-senses tell him someone is in the room before he has the hoodie off.

It’s MJ. She takes in his room with a small grin on her face, taking in all the knick-knacks, and posters. The nerdy replicas of the Millennium Falcon made from Legos among other things on a bookshelf near his door caught her eye and she studied them with child-like curiosity. As if she was seeing Peter for the first time.

“This is nice,” MJ says quietly.

“It’s just my room,” Peter shrugs and tosses the hoodie onto his desk chair.

“Yeah, but it’s _you,_ ” Peter can’t quite comprehend what she means by that if she means anything at all.

Peter hears the front door open and close and then May calling out for him. He gives MJ a small grin and retreats from his room.

May didn’t mess around with the supply of snacks she got for the teenagers. There were veggies and dip and chips and cookies and enough to feed an army. Or at least eight starving teenagers who just finished decathlon practice.

“Brain food,” May grins while taking everything out the bags. She hands each child a plate and lets them help themselves.

“Has anyone decided on a movie,” MJ asks the group.

“We’re undecided, deadlock,” Gwen Stacy says.

“Between?”

“The Prisoner of Azkaban and The Last Jedi,” Abraham answers holding up both movies.

MJ rolls her eyes presumably at the mention of a Star Wars movie and decides for the group, “Harry Potter.” She says, cooly.

Peter makes a face since he didn’t get to vote in the first place.

“We’re at a deadlock again because I say The Last Jedi,” Peter points out.

“Peter, my dude, we have seen The Last Jedi nearly a dozen times, half of which was while it was still in theatres,” Ned points out. Peter gives him a look of betrayal--his own best friend turning down Star Wars.

“Fine whatever, we’ll watch Harry Potter,” Peter says dismally and loads his plate with a bunch of snacks.

-

Somehow during the movie, everyone got distracted by their own existence and decided to say ‘fuck it’ to the movie altogether and engage in random conversations. Which turned into a mini-decathlon competition. Peter had no idea how they ended up here, but he was the leader of his team and his team was winning.

“Final question!” Gwen calls out, “what is the term that is used to explain the vast variation of traits in organisms on Earth?”

This was too easy, Peter thought to himself before raising his hand, Gwen nodded in his direction, “Orthogenesis.”

“Correct, as usual,” Gwen says and then tallies the points for each team, “Peter’s team wins!”

“Sweet, what’s our prize?” Ned asks Peter.

“My undying love,” Peter laughs and grapples Ned into a hug while attempting to kiss his cheek. Teenage laughter fills Peter’s living room and Peter felt at ease, for the first time in months. His mind had been reeling since Titan and _dying_ but presently he could forget that for a few hours and bask in the youth he desperately wanted to outgrow just a few years ago. Now he wishes that he had savored his underclassmen days. Graduation wasn’t until June and even though it was only October, he knew that Senior Year was going to go by incredibly fast. Right now he could enjoy his friends and their company and their never-ending banter.

-

Around 9 pm the kids start to filter out of the apartment. Heading to their cars or their parent’s cars. All of them leave with a plate packed full of leftovers that May graciously prepares for each and every one of them. All of the plates have their names written in sharpie on the foil covering them.

“Bye Peter, we should definitely do this again,” Cindy says at the front door, Gwen agrees, even Flash agrees.

“Yeah Parker, this was pretty chill,” Flash says.

Peter just shrugs and continues to pick up the living room. Not that his friends left a mess, but there was a few plates and cups that had been forgotten.

“Yeah, we should make a team thing out it,” Peter says.

MJ doesn’t leave, instead, she parks herself in Peter’s room near his desk further observing his space.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Peter asks when he walks in.

MJ has a small smile on her face, she looked so comfortable in his room as if she was always meant to be in his space. As if she was missing from it.

“Not a whole lot of thoughts going on, just that I always thought your room would be nerdy, but damn Parker, it’s worse than I expected,” MJ laughs.

“I’ll have you know that my room is not nerdy, it’s quite tasteful with a sprinkle of nerd,” Peter clarifies crossing his arms over his chest.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, man,” MJ quips back.

Sleep, he hadn’t slept peacefully in months, not since Thanos.

“Yeah, I sleep like a baby,” he lies easily.

“ _Liar,_ ” MJ stares at him.

Peter is taken aback and furrows his eyebrows at her, “Excuse me?”

“You haven’t slept well in probably months,” MJ clarifies.

“How--? Wha--”

“I’m observant, and you’re not fooling anyone with those bags under your eyes, Peter,” her look softens when he slumps onto his bed and looks up at her.

She takes a seat next to him, their shoulders touching.

“Chamomile tea helps me when I can’t sleep,” she says, “it’s good for mindfulness and relaxing.”

Peter nods his head. It’s not that he hasn’t tried literally everything under the sun to help with his sleeplessness, because he has, but because of his enhanced metabolism, a lot of sleep-aids don’t help. Peter humors her anyway saying he’ll have to try it out.

MJ takes his left hand in hers and studies it before intertwining their fingers together. Peter takes in a sharp breath but relaxes so he doesn’t scare her.

Peter considers MJ. He studies her face and her freckles and her eyes that most of the time look disinterested. Right now there’s a gleam behind them as they scan over Peter’s exhausted face. They grin at one another and share a moment of silence.

Peter considers MJ. He feels he could learn a lot from her this year.

  


**Author's Note:**

> It's cute, it's kinda fluffy, I love MJ and I love writing her. She's just so chill and fun to write.


End file.
